Sacrifice Sex
by xotakux2002x
Summary: beware smirking jashinists; they're evil little people, especially the ukes. too bad kakuzu had to go and figure this out the hard way XD kakuhidan, oneshot yaoi, no death, i swear!


"Ow, fuck, ow, fuck…"

"Would you kindly shut up?" Kakuzu asked in an exasperated tone, looking at his limping partner.

"This is your fucking fault, asshole!" Hidan yelled, glaring accusingly at his partner.

"How so?" The banker asked, smirking behind his mask.

"You fucked me too hard!"

"One; you're the one that kept screaming, 'harder, dammit!' and two; it can't be that bad."

"The fuck it isn't!"

"Hidan, you're being a brat about this. Now shut the hell up."

"You-this is-alright, fine! I'll fucking prove it!" Hidan walked up to his partner and grabbed his arm, pulling him off the path. "Hidan, where are we going?"

"Away from the Jashin damned road," the immortal muttered, stopping in a clearing. He turned to his partner and pulled his scythe off his back, swinging it and barely grazing the banker's arm.

"Hidan, what the hell?!" Kakuzu demanded, holding his injured arm.

"This'll be enough," Hidan muttered to himself, drawing a symbol on the ground. Kakuzu watched as his partner finished up and undressed, flopping down on the ground. "Ok, now fuck me."

"…What?"

"You heard me, dumbass. " Hidan smirked and motioned for his partner to come to him. "Fuck me, or no sex for a month."

"Bastard," the miser muttered, kneeling down and grabbing Hidan. The banker pressed his lips against the zealot's, earning an immediate reaction from his partner. Kakuzu's hand snaked around the Jashinist while Hidan's hand traveled up to the miser's stringy black hair, tugging here and there.

Their kiss deepened, and Kakuzu bit his partner's lower lip-

Only to immediately jerk away.

"What's wrong, dumbass?' Hidan asked.

"Nothing," Kakuzu said, leaning back in for another kiss. _"I could have sworn he bit my lip…"_

The Jashinist opened his mouth and allowed Kakuzu to come inside his mouth, starting a tongue duel immediately. The battle ended in Hidan submitting, allowing the banker to have control of his mouth. A small moan escaped his mouth as his hands reached up and clutched the sides of Kakuzu's cloak. The two broke away for air, and as he panted, Hidan noticed the odd look the banker was giving him. "What?"

"Nothing," Kakuzu answered. _"It felt different, but I don't know how…"_ Hidan's lips were against his again, and he kissed back, pushing the Jashinist to the ground. His hands ghosted up and down the pale man's sides- he froze and sat up, staring down at his partner. "You bitch."

"Finally figured it out, dumbass?" Hidan asked, smirking up at the man above him. He'd taken the blood earlier to connect their bodies, like he did with the victims of his rituals. Anything that happened to him would happen to the banker as well.

"I can't believe I let you do this," Kakuzu muttered, leaning in again.

"Shut up and fuck me," Hidan growled, wrapping his arms around the banker's neck and pulling him down into a teeth-crashing kiss. Kakuzu returned the kiss and held his partner against to the ground, fingers running along the zealot's well toned body, shivering as the same pleasure the immortal felt coursed through his body. Hidan reached up and began unbuttoning his partner's cloak, smiling as the banker discarded the clothing.

Kakuzu finished undressing and moved to give his partner another brief kiss before attacking his neck. Hisses escaped both of them as he bit down, and the banker vaguely wondered if he'd have a bite mark to match Hidan's. He finally pulled away and sat up, taking three fingers and pressing the to the immortal's lips. "Suck," he ordered.

Hidan quickly took in the fingers, and the miser received the strange feeling that someone's fingers were in his own mouth, nearly gagging him. The immortal smirked inwardly as his tongue wrapped around the digits, thoroughly coating them before allowing Kakuzu to remove the digits. "This'll hurt," Hidan said in a mocking tone, watching his partner slide the fingers down to his entrance. Kakuzu jabbed two fingers inside his partner, intent on wiping the smirk of his face. Big mistake.

Hidan inhaled sharply as Kakuzu's eyes widened, giving a small cry. "SHIT!"

"Your fault, asshole," Hidan muttered, body trying to relax for both his sake and Kakuzu's. The banker waited a moment before scissoring his fingers and inserting the third digit. Another brief pause, and he began moving the fingers around, looking for Hidan's sweet spot-"GAAH!" twin cries escaped them both. Yeah, he'd definitely found it.

The fingers left the Jashinist, and Kakuzu spread the immortal's legs further apart, before positioning himself outside Hidan's entrance. "Ready?"

"I should be asking you, dumbass."

"I'll take that as a yes," Kakuzu said, pushing in slowly. His eyes widened, and it took all of his willpower not to turn around if see if someone else was actually there, fucking him. The Jashinist was doing his best to relax, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Kakuzu. "Move, dammit," he muttered, squirming. The banker obeyed, slowly pulling out and quickly thrusting back in, earning screams from them both. He pushed Hidan down, knowing that if the Jashinist stayed on his lap, they'd never get anywhere.

He thrust again, this time finding Hidan's prostate. Stars danced across his vision as he cried out, grip tightening on his lover. The banker steadily built up a rhythm, aiming for that spot each time. He and Hidan were both reaching their end, and climaxed at the same time, the immortal on their stomachs, Kakuzu inside his lover.

The two stayed there, panting, until Kakuzu pulled out and walked away, pulling on his clothing. Hidan smirked and stood, walking out of the circle and getting dressed as well. "That didn't seem so bad," Kakuzu remarked.

"Just wait," Hidan said knowingly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ow, fuck, ow, fuck…"

"Would you kindly shut up?" Hidan asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hidan, I swear I will rip that annoying head of your body if you don't zip it. And I mean now."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Isn't that more or less what just happened?"


End file.
